


A vampire at Hogwarts

by All_things_hacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Bellamione endgame, F/F, Hermione being a bean, Hermione just wanted to rest y'all, Human/Vampire Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, but bellatrix doesn't mind sharing with her sisters, vampire!Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Bellatrix is in search for the perfect petHermione just wanted to find a peaceful place to read.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really new to the bellamione fandom, but I quickly fell In love with the pair.. This is my first bellamione fan fiction so pls be gentle.

Hermione sighed as she ducked to dodge yet another piece of flying food in the dining hall. 

She hated the dining hall sometimes. Sure all her friends were there but it was loud, and messy, and completely unorganized. Her brown eyes spotted a orange coming her way and quickly swiped her book off the table before it landed with a splat, splashing orange juice into her hair. 

_great, that'll do wonders I'm sure._

Wiping off what she could of the fruit, Hermione looked up angrily to see who had thrown it. Spotting Malfoy giving her a smug grin, the brunette contemplated turning him into a bug and leaving him to the tarantulas. Knowing it would just land her unwanted detention, Hermione decided to ignore him and focus on her friends. 

Glancing over to them, however, she immediately retracted that thought. 

Ron was stuffing his face as usual, spewing food disgustingly as he talked to dean and seamus. Harry was nervously tapping his foot as he stared off at cho. Ginny was interrogating luna about family and Neville was.... Being neville. As the commotion grew more and more insistent, Hermione soon found herself with a pounding headache. Rubbing her temples, desperately trying to sooth the raging storm in her head, She let out a small, most indispensable groan then abruptly stood up with a huff, grabbed her book and all ran out of the hall. 

* * *

As Hermione walked aimlessly deeper into Hogwarts finally alone with her thoughts, her headache died off rather quickly, allowing the girl to breathe a sigh in relief. 

With the headache gone, Hermione was able to start thinking properly again and opened her eyes, figuring she needed to know where she was before she ventured any further. The hallway was unfamiliar. The warm home-y walls she was used to were now a brisk cold and sullen. An odd sense of dread filled her chest. Turning around, her anxiety spiked when found that the dining hall was nowhere in sight. She couldn't have possibly walked so far in such a short amount of time could she? 

Hermione shivered as the cold of the halls seems to grow. She wrapped her arms around herself as her head swung side to side, trying to decide what to do. The young witch didn't understand this at all, she should be turning around running away from this lifeless place, never to return. And yet she couldn't feel but feel a strange calling to continue down the hall. Everytime she turned to go back Something inside her slowly inching her further into the intriguing darkness, until finally Hermione decided that if she left now her curiosity would continue to nag at her if she didn't solve this cold mystery now. With a deep breath she put on her best brave face and ventured into the looming darkness. 

As the curious girl studied the bare walls, Hermione couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. 

_Of course it's quiet there's no one here you git!_

At least she _hoped_ there was no one there. Shuddering she pushed the fear to the back of her mind and focused on the oddly comforting silence. It was a perfect place to get away from the noise of everyday Hogwarts. Her lips curled up into a small smile as she hesitantly flattened her palm against the solid stone walls. 

It moved. 

Jumping back, Hermione stared wide eyed at wall she had just touched. Cautiously she felt around the surrounding stones but was only met with hard rock. Bringing her hand up to the faux stone she gave it a slight push. 

Suddenly the cold hallway seemed to roar awake as the huge wall shook as it ripped in on itself before moving to reveal a dark corridor. 

"Okay..... Secret room huh? Just how many of these does Hogwarts have? " Chuckling nervously at her own joke, she gave a small gasp as the tugging feeling came back, urging her to go down the corridor. Taking out her wand, Hermione silently cursed her curiosity as she walked into the hidden hall. 

As soon as she stepped inside the wall rumbled and shut with a resounding _'boom'._ Swallowing the lump in her throat she flicked her wand. 

"Lumos" 

Gripping her wand she inched forward into the Hall shining the light on everything she could. However as she slowly made her way down the hall, it was revealed that it wasn't a hall at all... It was very... Home like. A sofa here, kitchen over there, stairs up there... 

Was... Was someone _living_ here? 

A gust of cold wind that felt disturbingly similar to a breath graced her neck, causing her to to violently shiver. "H-hello? " 

Silence. 

But then... There! The gust of wind flew past her back, whipping around, wand in hand Hermione was met with nothing. "I know you're here! Whoever you are come out! Please, I won't hurt you! " 

A cackle filled the big space. 

Before the witch had no time to react before she felt the cold breath - because there was no way this was wind anymore- tickled the back of her neck. Somehow frozen on the spot, Hermione could only tremble slightly as she felt a cold but soft finger trail down her throat. She felt a slender yet surprisingly strong arm wrap around her waist pinning her to the body of her captor. 

Hermione's breaths hitched as she felt a pair of lips kiss her jaw, the bottom lip dragging up her cheek before resting on her ear. 

A crazed, feminine chuckle left the pair of lips. 

"Oh pet. " The voice cooed into hermione's ear, forcing a surprised moan from her lips. "You couldn't possibly hurt me. "


	2. Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wasn't planning on updating this but I suddenly I got a whole bunch of ideas so here it is lmao.

hermione trembled as the slender finger slowly dragged down her throat, causing her to swallow thickly. The woman was softly cackling in her ear causing harsh shivers to travel up the girl's spine. 

Too afraid to turn and identify who this mystery woman was- not that she could anyway, not with the the woman's steel grip solidifying her in place. Taking a cautious breath, the witch stuttered to get her words out. 

"W-who are y-you? " She started to mentally kicked herself for making it physically known to her captor that she was scared but her thoughts came to a sharp halt as she felt the finger stop.

In a flash she was slammed up against a wall and the pale hand shot up to her jaw, forcing Hermione to meet the woman's eyes. 

Oh. 

Merlin she was.... Breathtaking. Dark ringlet curls cascaded down to reveal a pale face, dark seducing eyes, a sharp jaw line, and, full lips that were curled up into a malevolent smirk. She heard a faint snort before the hand on her jaw tightened ever so slightly, causing Hermione to snap her eyes back up to the woman's face. The pale woman slowly licked her lips before opening her mouth. 

"Aww but telling you would just ruin the surprise pet." Her voice was but a whisper, clearly teasing the younger witch. The woman's hand moved up to Hermione's lips using her thumb to press into them. 

Hermione felt her heart skip. 

"Although.... I would like to here you say my name....hmm how about this," she stepped impossibly closer, pushing her leg in between the brunette's thighs, " for now you can call me Bella." 

Bella's leg pressed against Hermione's inner thighs as she leaned in to Hermione's face to the point where their noses we're touching. Warm breath met cold as Bella nuzzled her nose against hers.

"Well?" the witch's glazed eyes blinked back into focus at Bella's words.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name pup? It's only fair."

"Uh..oh. Um it's Hermione. Hermione granger." 

Realizing why she had just done, she closed her eyes internally cringing;  _why_ did she just tell this creepy stranger her name? And her full name at that. Shit if she wasn't screwed  before she definitely was now.

Opening her eyes again, Hermione was met with Bella staring at her with a suspiciously knowing look, patiently waiting.

"So curious and yet so obedient. Yes you'll do nicely- no perfectly." the older woman moved her head down to Hermione's neck taking in a deep breath with a shudder. The hand that was on her lips moved to cup one side of her throat as Bella continued taking in her scent.

"Wh- What are you doing?! Stop! Stop sniffing me this instant!" she gasped as she felt cold lips latch on to throat. A laugh escaped those lips, echoing throughout Hermione's body. 

_ what in godrics name was happening right now. _

"mm so fiery," the dark haired woman mumbled against her skin before taking a long lick. 

"Ah! What are you doing?? Stop licking me like some sort of wild animal!" Hermione at this point was desperately. Trying to push Bella off her, but to no avail- she was so incredibly strong, that just having her body pressed up against her felt like she had been buried under a pile if bricks. She felt more than heard Bella sigh against her neck.

"Puppy do try and refrain from your pointless squirming, all it's doing it's solidifying my resolve to keep you " before Hermione could stutter out a protest, Bella decided now was ad good a time as any go shut her up.

She shot up from her spot on her pet's neck and gently covered hermione's lips with her own. 

The girl gasped in shock, quickly allowing Bella to sink her tongue into hermione's. She deepened the intense kiss, exploring granger's mouth her tongue mingling with the girl's. Slowly she felt her hesitant pet begin to respond, her tiny, shy moans encouraging Bella to push further. 

Breaking the kiss ever so slightly, Bella sucked on hermione's bottom lip, her hand reaching up to grab hermione's hair pushing her closer. 

Hermione, in a confusion of panic and arousal, could do little more than wrap her arms around her...Captor? -Could she even say that anymore?- Bella's strong body the only thing stopping her from collapsing on the floor. It was just all too much, her lips, her cold hands forcing a shiver out of her every time she touched her, and - oh for fucks sake, Bella's leg began rubbing her her core which was becoming increasingly hot. 

"Ah~! Bella please!" she wasn't sure if she was asking her to stop or to keep going. It would seem though that she wouldn't have to decide, for Bella did it for her.

"That's it Hermione, beg for Bella, beg like the good girl that you are and I just might give it to you." her velvet like voice coaxed yet another moan from the beet red witch,

"please Bella, I'll be good!" 

She didn't even know what she was begging for anymore, didn't care what she had to say to get it, all she knew was that she _needed_ it. 

"Please I'll do, mmh!, I'll do - oh fuck I'll do anything!" her hands clenched the shirt of the woman doing sinful things to her body. "Please!"

Bella smirked, "you'll be a good little pet for me dearie? You'll be mine, physically, mentally, and emotionally?" she drove her knee further into hermione's wetness. "You'll beg and be the obedient girl I know you can be?" 

"YEs! I'll be all those things! I am all those things, just.... _please."_ with her eyes tightly shut Hermione couldn't see Bella's dark eyes flash a brilliant gold. 

" _good."_

she brought her hand down and pressed a single perfectly manicured finger over hermione's underwear directly on her clit. With a final sharp moan, Bella watched in delight as hermione's eyes half opened, lazily meeting her eyes before rolling back into her head. Her lips fell open in a silent gasp and Bella felt the girl jerk and shudder under her before she felt the telltale wetness of an orgasm seep onto her leg and finger. 

Hermione, panting and spent, watched as Bella brought her soaked finger to her lips and gave a long suck before giving a guttural groan.

And that's when everything suddenly hit her, she let out a overwhelmed sigh and passed out in Bella's arms.

Bella released her finger and looked down at Hermione, brushing away a few strands of hair from her face. She smiled this time. A real genuine smile.

" all mine."


	3. The black sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Andromeda are introduced. They are not amused by their sister's stunt at Hogwarts.

Scooping the young girl bridal style into her arms, Bellatrix apparates to black manor. 

Landing in her room, she placed hermione on her bed, a hand still on the brunette's back as she gently covered her in a comfy blanket, tucking the sleeping girl in. Moving to remove her hand, Bellatrix smirked as she felt Hermione unconsciously reach for the retreating hand whimpering when she couldn't feel it anymore. 

"Shhhh... " The older witch kissed hermione's cheek, patting her head, "sleep pet. " Bella kept herself there until she was sure her pet was sound asleep. Pulling herself up she walked out the door and casted a silencing spell on the door. 

* * *

"You can come out, she asleep. " She arched as eyebrow as she stared down a dark hallway. 

" _lumos"_

Two figures, each with lighted up wands approached their eldest sister. 

"Andromeda, cissy. " 

The other two black sisters looked at the shut door, one with Andromeda spoke first. 

"Well? Is she okay? " The middle sister folded her arms in controlled distress, she was the most compassionate of her sisters, worried for the fragile human, being what she was would not be easy. 

"Oh hush andy, Bella may hate humans, especially muggleborns, but the girl is different. No harm will come to her. " Ice cold eyes flicked over to Bellatrix. "However I must admit I am curious as well- how did the young witch take the news? " Bella's lips quirked into a twisted smile. 

"Well.... I never actually got the chance to tell her. " She snickered and licked her lips remembering hermione's taste. " She may have passed out from.... The intensity of it all. " She cackled as she watched Narcissa sigh and Andromeda cringe. Through gritted teeth, Andromeda looked back up to Bellatrix. 

" What did you do to her sister? " 

"Andy relax! All I did was lead her down a hallway then bring her into the hidden room I made back when I was a student, then I... May.. Have.. Pushedherupagainstawallandteasedherwithmykneeuntilshecame, nothing too serious!" 

"Bella! " Narcissa sent her furious glare, a stunt like that was ambitious even for her crazed older sister. "You mustn't overwhelm the girl on the first day! Merlin at this rate we'll be lucky if she can even look at you much less complete a bond! " 

"You should know better than to have done that sister. " Her tone was stern but there was a amused glint in Andromeda's eyes; it had been so long since she'd seen her sister this excited. Bellatrix seemed to be walking on air. 

"I got carried away cissy, " The dark haired sister said, suddenly sobered from her giddy state. "You know I'd never hurt her. Andy." Bella looked up at her sisters her eye shining with resolve. 

Andy and cissa looked at each other, Andromeda arching and eyebrow at her to younger sister, a silent conversation passing through their eyes. Narcissa sighed, " Of course you won't hurt her Bella she's your blood mate. And... I can tell how much you care for her already. It's just that we need to be careful with her, especially at such tense times." Bella looked at her sister before swallowing thickly. She placed a hand on both Andy's and Cissy's shoulder. 

"I've got her. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particularly happy with this chapter but I wanted to hey something out so I can move this story along. Nevertheless I Hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
